Can I Have This Dance?
by kenzie43
Summary: They were destined to be together but cursed to be apart. NILEY! Read, Review and Enjoy Please!


**Hey y'all just to let you know, this story is finished and I will upload more chapters as soon as i have a decent amount of reviews. Like some of my other stories when people don't review, i don't know if you're enjoying it, hate it or want certain things to change. so please review, it helps me out alot!!! **

**disclaimer: i own nothing. **

**Chapter 1: When You're Having a Bad Day and Your Luck Changes**

Miley Stewart stared right up into her date's deep, chocolate brown eyes and felt contentment wash all over her.

"I love it when you smile, Mi" he murmured softly.

"Well how can I not? Everything's perfect." And it was. Standing there in the parking lot, after their restaurant date had gone perfectly, and nestled in his protective arms Miley felt beyond great. The starry nighttime sky just added to her happiness.

"We should head into the car, Mi. It's getting late and cold." To emphasis his point he ran two strong-arms up and down her back. Miley nearly died then and there.

Miley's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well here, let me warm you up." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Oh Nick," she moaned. Miley was about to deepen the kiss when some sort of music came on. Wait – hang on – that **wasn't **music. That was…some ringing noise.

Miley reached for Nick…but woke up and saw that she was reaching for her ancient teddy bear, Teddy. And the ringing was her alarm clock! It was 8:45! Miley had overslept, again.

Belting out a string of curse words, Miley soared out of bed and tried to get ready ASAP. But that task seemed like a lost cause because her room was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere. They were on her dresser, desk and purple beanbag chair, that Jackson, her brother, got her for Christmas. Her floor was littered with old school assignments, a couple of purses, candy-bar wrappers and other useless junk. Nevertheless Miley managed to get ready in five minutes flat. Impressive.

Next Miley ran to the bathroom a couple of doors down to take care of her personal stuff. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Pounding on the door, Miley screamed, "Jackson, dang it!! Open the door!! I'm gonna be late for Mr. Green's first period class." Mr. Green was Miley's 11th grade history teacher. Miley sort of had a punctuality problem and was already late ten times. He had made it clear if she were to be late an eleventh time she would spend the rest of the year doing history in the Principle's Office. It also didn't help that Miley hated history and wasn't the best student.

"You're only gonna be late 'cuz you were dreaming about Nick Gray, Miles. Jackson put on his very best Miley voice impression (which wasn't very good at all) and said, "Oh Nicky please kiss me. Oh Nicky marry me? Oh Nicky I love you." He then went on to make lame kissy sounds.

Miley's cheeks burned with embarrassment She glared at the door. "Just open the door Jack-O. It doesn't matter how hard you try all the girls will still run away from you."

Opening the door Jackson replied, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Or should I say _whoever_?"

Miley just pushed past Jackson and closed the door so she could finally start getting ready. Looking into the mirror Miley could see why Nick had just remained a fantasy. Miley stood at 5'5 and had an average body. She wasn't fat but then again she didn't have the long legs that supermodels had. Or even their hot bodies. With baby blue eyes and wavy, plain brown hair and a petite nose, all Miley saw was very boring and not pretty. But that wasn't true. It was sad because the only person who didn't see Miley's beauty was just Miley.

Sighing, Miley decided to just pile her head on top if her head into a messy bun. She didn't have the time for make-up—not that she needed any—and just slapped on her Victoria Secret lip-gloss in cherry red. Standing in her plain, white American Apparel tee and her dark blue Paige skinny jeans Miley was finally ready.

After throwing on her Chuck converse and kissing her dad bye, Miley was finally sitting in her 2008 Toyota Prius and was driving away from her Malibu house. 9:00 was the time her car clock blinked. Determined to get to get to school in five minutes flat Miley stepped on the accelerator and rushed to school.

_Oh my gosh, my lungs are __**burning**_, Miley thought as she sprinted through her school's hallways. It was 9:10 and Miley was five minutes late. But Mr. Green was very forgetful and sometimes did attendance at the end of the class. Hopefully today would be one of those days. After contemplating an alien invasion and a freak earthquake that only affected her room, Miley decided that she was all out of excuses and might as well sneak into class.

Just when she was two doors down from her classroom, Miley accidentally stepped on a skateboard. Miley went flying. Soaring right into her class, ceremoniously crashing into her teacher's desk and landing flat on her back. The whole class laughed. _"Well there go my chances of sneaking in." _She thought.

Mr. Green turned away from the blackboard where he was writing some stuff. He adjusted his horrible black-rimmed glasses. He then puffed out his potbelly and said, "Nice of you to join us Ms. Stewart."

Miley groaned a reply. He continued, "Next time please walk in like the rest of the students and could you please not try to disturb with your tardiness. It's bad enough you're late, but you're now distracting my class."

_Ugh, his voice is so nasally and patronizing, _Miley thought while she still lay down on the ground. She thought that maybe if she stayed there long enough the ground would swallow her up and save her from embarrassment. She waited three seconds. Nope. No such luck.

Opening her eyes Miley saw a hand offering her help. It was Lily! Lily Truscott had been Miley's friend for ages. They had met in kindergarten and been besties ever since. Lily had long blonde hair and super green eyes. She stood about 2 inches shorter than Miley and had a killer sense of style. Just today she was rocking a tie-dye pink and white loose tank top from Aritizia and ripped, flare True Religion jeans. To top it all off, Lily gave off the California vibe with her brown, Hollister flip-flops.

Lily helped Miley up while she tried to discreetly brush herself off (or as discreet as you could be with 60 eyes staring at her). _Thank you_ Miley mouthed. Lily smiled back.

Mr. Green turned back to the blackboard as Miley and Lily took their seats in the back of the class. Looking up Miley internally cringed as she saw the all-to-familiar mop of curly, brown head near the front of the room. Oh gosh darn it! Miley had forgotten that football star Nick Gray was in her history class!

Groaning, Miley lowered her head onto her desk and into her arms. Lily offered Miley a sympathetic smile. As her best friend, Lily knew all about Miley's massive crush on Nick.

Trying to be supportive Lily whispered, "It's not **that **bad, Miles. It could be worse."

"Really, 'cuz I'm trying to think how it could be worse. And guess what I'm getting nothing!" Miley knew she shouldn't snap at her best friend, but she couldn't help it. Not only was she running late this morning, but then she just **had **to make a scene in front of her entire 11th grade history class **and **Nick Gray. _You really know how to do it big Miles_, she thought.

"Whatever Miley. Be a bitch. See if I save you from mortifying situations ever again."

"No Lily I'm sorry," Miley furiously whispered back. She couldn't have her best friend mad at her too on top of her lame day. "I shouldn't have been bitchy to you it's just my day—

"If you are done your chat session Ms. Stewart, the rest of the class would like to go down to the library to start their research for their upcoming French Revolution assignments. An assignment that I'm thinking that both you and Ms. Truscott are done considering you two aren't paying attention." Interrupted the-teacher-from hell aka Mr. Green.

For the second time that day, Miley found herself staring back at her entire history class. She blushed furiously. "Sorry Mr. Green. We won't interrupt again."

And with that Miley and the rest of her class trekked to the library to start their research for their new project. After verifying with Lily that this assignment wasn't due in two days (which gave Miley such relief) Miley found out that this new project had to be done with a partner that you never worked with before. That definitely ruled out Lily who had been her partner. But then whom would she work with?

It's not as if Miley was completely unpopular. It was more that she was a nobody. Malibu High was like any other high schools. It had its populars like the cheerleaders and athletes (like Nick), the wannabe's, the geeks and freaks. Then there were people like Miley and Lily. Both girls could fit into any category (except freaks…lol) and were friends with many students. Miley was a Mathlete but she also wrote for the school newspaper The Current and had her own little group of friends. Miley wasn't a cheerleader or insanely pretty so she wasn't popular. It also didn't help that Miley came from an average family. Most people in Malibu High came from super rich families (including Lily). In fact Miley had parked in between a BMW and a Mercedes just this morning. All in all Miley flew under the radar and wasn't all too known at her school. Just how she liked it.

Miley set her books on one of the many square tables at the library. The library had massive rows of books filled with books and a common circular centre for studying. At the back of the library there single desks for some serious studying. Miley squinted as she adjusted her eyes to the dim lighting in the room.

Just as she was about to set off for the eighteenth century European history section Lily asked Miley, "Hey Miles? Could you help me study for my math test tomorrow? If I fail again then my mom will kill me and I'll totally be grounded."

"Sure Lils. No problem."

Walking off into her designated section Miley was just focused on her history assignment. So it came as a complete surprise when a voice said, "Here let me get that for you," as she was reaching for a book on the top shelf. Miley turned around and realized that she was staring into the same dark brown eyes of her dreams!

Miley fought the urge to squeal and said, "thanks." _Wow, this is real? I'm standing here and Nick Gray is right next to me? Omigosh! He smells better than in my dreams. _Miley thought. Nick Gray stood about a head and a bit taller than Miley. He had a mop of curly, brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was wearing a tight eggplant colored t-shirt (that displayed his muscles very nicely) and black skinny jeans along with white sneakers. Pretty much Nick played the hot-jock stereotype very well.

Nick stared at Miley for a long moment and said, "You're Miley right? Miley Stewart?"

_Umm, wow!!! He knows my name!!! Yessss!!! _Squealed Miley while she was doing internal cartwheels and fist pumps for victory.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah I am. And your Nick Gray."

"Yes I am."

Miley began to twirl her hair around her fingers. It was her nervous habit. It may seem to an outsider that Miley was flirting but in reality Miley was extremely nervous.

Miley then began to ramble, another one of her nervous ticks, "Like I only know you 'cuz we've gone to the same school for like 3 years and that's like a long time." Miley then let out a nervous laugh, "Funny though the first time we're actually talking is now. Ha ha." _Smooth Miles, real smooth. Now he'll think you're some sort of psycho hyena. _

Instead of staring at Miley weirdly, Nick just laughed in his deep baritone laugh that seemed to soothe Miley's senses. "Yeah, kinda weird how high school sometimes works?"

Miley suddenly blurted out, "So do you have a partner for this project?" and instantly regretted the words. Miley must've sounded as desperate as she thought.

"Actually no, and that's why I came here. To ask you if you wanted to be my partner," Nick replied while slightly blushes. _He's even hot when he blushes, what can this boy __**not**__ do? _

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Sure."

Nick then asked Miley for her phone and then programmed both his number and e-mail into her blackberry. He then asked if she wanted to meet up tomorrow after school to get started on the project since he didn't want to procrastinate. Miley quickly said yes.

Just before Nick walked away Miley called Nick's name. "What is it Miley?"

"Uhh, can I have my book back?" Nick sheepishly looked down at his hand and noticed that he was still holding Miley's book. He seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry" he said as he handed it back.

"No problem, just no more stealing books since we're partners and all know." Partners, Miley loved that word now that it involved her and Nick.

"Yeah just no more face plants anymore you. I can't have clumsy partners." It was then Miley's turn to be embarrassed. As Nick walked away Miley just had to pinch herself to see if it was all real or if she'd wake up late for school, again. Hmm, maybe her luck had changed and her bad day had gone good.


End file.
